<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend doesn't like amusement parks by Hiros_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809997">Legend doesn't like amusement parks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart'>Hiros_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU discord drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, I mean, Legend doesn't enjoy amusement parks, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time's a little shit, it's LEGEND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Sorry about the mixup with posting it before it was done, But I finished! This is dedicated to the discord coming up with this crack and sad Idea. Willow, I finally finished it! It's here now!</p>
<p> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LU discord drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legend doesn't like amusement parks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was not Legends day. Ever since he woke up, he knew it was gonna be bad. He slept through his alarm, didn't have a towel when he got out of the shower, couldn't find his hat; he was just thoroughly pissed. Then, Twilight had the <em>audacity</em>, to ask if he was alright. Did he seem alright? No! Legend shoots a glare at their farmhand, who sits sipping a cup of tea, unfazed at the glaring. At least it was summer break, he wouldn't have to go back to that hell hole for another month, and even then he's graduating that year. He sighs into his cup of coffee, splattering it all over his face. </p><p> "UGH!" He shouts, slamming his drink down on the counter. "That's it, I'm going back to bed, today's not my day." He pushes past Wild, who was just entering the kitchen. </p><p> "Geeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He mumbles, unbraiding his hair. "I was going to make cheesy eggs too, cause I know Legend likes them. Oh well." He sighs but made sure it was loud enough for Legend to hear. He appears behind Wild a moment later.</p><p> "I guess I can stay up a little later." He mutters, sitting back down at his chair. Wild smiles and starts to cook. </p><p>Soon after Wild starts cooking, Wind, Hyrule, and Warriors walk in.</p><p> "That smells great! Can I help?" Wind asks, hurrying over to the stove, with a small skip in his step. </p><p>Wild jumps in surprise at the sudden excitement next to him. "Oh! Um, I mean, sure, think you can start some cinnamon rolls? As much as I like making homemade ones, I really don't feel like it. So there's a tube of them in the fridge. The pan for them is there." He taps a lower cabinet with his foot. "I'll preheat the oven, and make sure the pan is greased before you put the dough in."</p><p> "Aye!" Wind salutes before hurrying off to do what he was ordered to do.</p><p>Hyrule takes his place next to Legend and Twilight. "Got any more of that coffee, Legend?" Legend points behind him at the coffee pot.</p><p> "Careful, I made it exceptionally strong today." He smirks. Hyrule crinkles his nose. He doesn't like strong coffees, he's always preferred sweet than bitter.</p><p> "You know, nevermind, I'll just raid Twilights tea." He says as he snatches the teacup out of the man's hands and downs it in one chug. Twilight smacks him in the back of his head. "Man Twilight, that tastes really strong, what else did you put in it?" Hyrule sticks his tongue out as he examines the cup.</p><p>With a dead look in his eyes, he stares at Hyrule with a blank expression. "Vodka." </p><p> Legend spits out his drink with a cough as Hyrule's face pales. "...Vod...ka?" He asks. </p><p>Twilight grins at him. "Yup, you drink my tea almost every day, figured id put a little something else in it." </p><p>Wild chuckles by the stove, and starts serving the plates. </p><p> "Wow, Twilight, I might need some of that." Warriors joins in from the doorway. "Got any more?" He struts in, and sits down next to Twilight, crossing his legs.</p><p> "No alcohol before breakfast!" Wild cuts in before Twilight could respond, sitting the steaming plate of breakfast on the table. </p><p> "Ok, do I want to know what the hell I walked in on?" Four, who walks in the room asks as he ties his hair back. </p><p> "No." Everyone collectively answers.</p><p>Four stands in silence for a moment before a plate of food was forced into his hands. "For you. Also, you're the last awake, you have Sky duty." Wild says with a smile on his face.</p><p> "Ugh, really?" Four groans, but takes the plate anyway. He sets it on the table, and goes back to the guest room Sky was staying in. He takes a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. "Sky?" He whispers. No response. He mentally readies himself before walking into his room. "Sky?" He calls out again, louder. The bundle of fabric on the bed shifts. Four freezes. "Sky?"</p><p> "What the fuck do you want." The bundle growls. Fours skin goes cold. </p><p> "I-I was, I was-" Four stutters.</p><p> "Well? You were what?" The blanket shifts and Sky's face peeks out, his usual soft expression now sharp, his bright blue eyes so cold they send shivers down Fours spine, a huge scowl on his face. "Come on! Spit it out!" </p><p> Four quivers in silence as his eyes start to shift to a mix of green and blue. "Breakfast." He squeaks. He clears his throat before speaking again. "Wild made breakfast and I was sent to wake you up." </p><p> Sky grunts as he sits up, still wrapped tightly with the blanket. He shuffles past Four and into the kitchen. Four lets out a sigh of relief before following Sky into the room. Sky sits beside Wind, silently munching on his food. Wind sits as stiff as stone beside him, his skin pale as he sweats nervously. "Gonna eat that?" Sky asks, making Wind jump. He nods frantically before shoving the food in his mouth. "Geeze Wind, it almost seems like you're scared of me!" He laughs. </p><p> "Ha, ha....yeah." He chuckles. He has every right to be. The poor kid was the first one that has ever gotten Sky duty. Sky was especially grumpy those days, and said some, not so nice things. Wind came back crying, which is very unusual for the young sailor. Time had a stern talking with Sky that night.</p><p> "Good morning, problem children." Time says as he walks into the kitchen, a mug in his hand. </p><p> "Morning." Everyone else responds.</p><p> He grabs his plate that was on the counter and sits across from Twilight. "You all sound like robots, come on, say something else!" He takes a spoonful of his food.</p><p> "Mornin' motherfucker." Twilight smiles as he sips his milk, keeping eye contact with the older man.</p><p> Time grins at him, "Oh you know it." He winks, or, tries too. Twilight and Legend choke on their drinks, milk running down Legends nose.</p><p> "Ugh! Old man that's disgusting!" Legend wipes his nose with a napkin as everyone laughs at their pain. Wild sits down next to Time, a grin on his face.</p><p> "Ok, change of topic!" Wild chimes in. "I saw an ad for a new amusement park that just opened! Do we want to go to it today? I heard it has huge rides! Mazes, houses, and," His mouth starts to water. "The best carnival food in the country!"</p><p> Sky raises his head, his morning grumpiness already gone, and still wrapped in his blanket. "That sounds like fun, I'd like to go. I love rollercoasters." He stands up, already done with his plate. </p><p> "That sounds fun! I don't think I've ever actually been to an amusement park before, the biggest thing back on Outset was a week-long carnival we had." Wind manages to speak, even though his mouth is full. </p><p> "Well, count me out, I don't do amusement parks." Legend chimes in as others started to agree to go. He hands his finished plate to Sky, who was gathering dirty dishes. </p><p> "Why not? You scared of rollercoasters?" Warriors taunts. Legends eyebrow twitches as he crosses his arms. "Are you to cucco to go?" Warriors sticks his bottom lip out in a mocking pout. Legend glares at him. </p><p> "I'm not Cucco. Plus those things are fucking vicious."</p><p> "Fine, then you're...." A grin appears on his face. "Ravio." </p><p> Legends mouth drops as his eye starts to twitch.</p><p> "Oh shit, War, you really shouldn't have gone there." Twilight leans over and whispers in his ear. Warriors just waved him off. </p><p> "You bitch! Alright, bet! I see how it is! I'll go to the amusement park!" He stands up, tipping his chair over. "I'm going to get changed, then we'll go!" He storms off into his room, the others following shortly to their own to change.</p><p> Legend messes with his beenie and slips his rings on as Twilight barges into his room. </p><p> "Hey Legend, have you seen my nail polish?" Twilights chain necklaces rattle as they bounce around on his leather jacket.</p><p> "No Eboy, I haven't, why in Hyrule would I have it? Also, it's supposed to get hot, why are you wearing a black leather jacket?" Legend sighs.</p><p> "I'm wearing a t-shirt under it." He mumbles before leaving Legends room. </p><p>Next, Warriors storms into his room, his blue scarf flying around him. "Legend! Have you seen my sunglasses? I can't find them anywhere! I've dug through my purse, torn apart my room, I just can't find them!" Legend looks at him with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flicking to his hair; where his "missing" sunglasses have been sitting the entire time.</p><p> "10 rupees and I'll help look for them." Legend grins.</p><p> "Ughhhh." Warriors groans, leaning dramatically against the door frame. He swoons and knocks his glasses off his head. "Oh, hey here they are!" He grabs them and takes off again.</p><p> "I Swear to Hylia if one more person barges into my room-" Legend mumbles, a faint knock interrupting him. "Oh Hylia! What!" He snaps. Sky stands there, in a giant pink sweater and pastel blue overalls. In all honesty, he's adorable.</p><p> "Time started the car, who do you want to ride with? Him, War and Hyrule? Or Twilight and Wind and Four? we're trying to figure out where to put you."</p><p> Legend mentally sighed, either way, he wasn't going to enjoy it. He'd either sit in a cramped car with Warriors who always bickers and complains, but on the other hand, Hyrule was there. Or he could ride with Twilight and. In one hand, he wouldn't be as cramped, on the other, Twilight has terrible taste in music, and he doesn't want to be stuck in either car with that for who knows how long. Although, he could just listen to his own music.</p><p> "I'll ride with Twilight." He says, grabbing his headphones and phone. "Come on, let's go." He grabs Sky's arm and heads out the door. "Got your key?"  </p><p>Sky nods his head as he locks the door.  "Or, you know, I can drive and you can ride with me." He says, tossing his keys in the air and catching them. Legend nods, immediately getting into Sky's car. It was a brand new, red sports car. He bought it in memory of his loftwing back home. Sky climbs into the driver's seat as the other two cars pull out of the driveway. He sticks the keys in the ignition, and the car roars to life. "Are you buckled?" He grins as Legend clips his seatbelt. "Good." He responds, doing the same thing. </p><p>Wild waves at the two as he hops onto his motorcycle and drives off with a wheelie. The two wait in the driveway for a few minutes, not moving.</p><p> "Why aren't we leaving?" Legend asks as Sky types a few messages on his phone. </p><p> "I was texting Wind and War that we're lagging behind." He grins. "You know, I'm glad Time lives out in the country like this, that means there are no cops and you can go as fast as you want." His grin widens, a wild look in his eyes. Legends heart starts to drop. "So, you ready to go?"</p><p> "Uh, maybe this was a bad ide-" Legend gets thrown back as Sky floors the peddle. The car skids for a moment, throwing gravel and dirt behind them, before taking off with a roar. Skys eyes flicker off the road for a moment and quickly presses a button by the stereo. The top of the car starts to fold down as the car continues to fly down the dirt roads. Legend has his entire body pressed to the back of the seat, his eyes squeezed shut. </p><p> "Open your eyes!" Sky yells over the wind. "I promise! I know what I'm doing!" That doesn't help Legend at all, but he cracks his eyes open anyway. "Hold on to your hat! We don't want it flying off!" He laughs as he slams his foot down on the pedal once more. Legend throws his hand to his head, holding down his beenie. A couple of cars come into view as they continue speeding down the dirt path. The two make it to the cars in seconds. Sky finally starts to slow down as they drive up beside the jeep. </p><p>Twilight glances down at them from his window and throws up his middle finger. Legend gasps at the man and turns to Sky. "Twilight just flipped us off!" </p><p> "He's just jealous 'cause I got a better car. Hold on, I say we leave them in the dust!" He once more slams his foot down, and with a roar, the car lunges forward, once again throwing Legend back. Sky laughs as they pass Time, quickly leaving them behind. The cars disappear from view in seconds. Sky slows down again once they reach the main roads.</p><p> "Do you even know where you're going?" Legend asks. Wild was the one that brought it up, so it would make sense that only he knew where they were going. </p><p> "I texted Wild to get the name of the place, so I'll just ask Fi." He smiles. "Hey Fi!" He shouts at the stereo. It chimes in response. "Set the destination to the Sacred Goddesses Amusement Park." </p><p> "<em>As you wish Master. Setting destination to the Sacred Goddesses Amusement Park." </em> Sky smiles as they continue down the highway. Legend takes his hat off and holds it in his lap, just in case it wanted to fly away.  </p><p>They continue driving for about half an hour, before Fi chimes once more. <em>"Incoming call from, Wild Child." </em> Sky clicks a button, answering the call.</p><p> "Hey!" Wilds voice speaks up. Sky closes the roof, blocking out the wind.</p><p> "Hey, what's up? I have the directions up, so I know where we're going." </p><p> "Alright, I just wanted to make sure you knew where you were going, we're almost there, so try and park in parking lot C, that way we can at least try to find you. I had to make a quick stop to fill the master cycle, so I'm a little behind you." Muffled revvings from the cycle are heard. </p><p> "Ok, I'll try to find some spots, or I'll just wait for you at the car gate. I'll see you there." Sky says, smiling.</p><p> "Yup! See ya'!" Sky presses a button and ends the call. "So, you excited?" He asks Legend. Legend had his head on his hand, watching the scenery go by, his headphones on. Sky smiles and continues.</p><p>They drive for an extra 10 minutes before Sky turns off the highway. Legend noticed the change in direction and looked up, taking off his headphones. "Are we here?" </p><p> "Yup! We just gotta wait for the others." He pulls to the side of the road and parks the car. "Can you see the rides over there?" Sky points in a direction. Legend follows his finger and finally catches the sight of it. There were multiple, giant rollercoasters that he can hear from here. His heart drops to his stomach as he starts to pale. "I can't wait to ride them! I love high and fast ones, they remind me of my loftwing and when I was in the clouds." He sighs, and sets his head on the window, looking up at the clear sky. </p><p> "Yeah, ride them..." He mumbles, crossing his arms. </p><p> The faint rumble of a motorcycle grabs their attention as Wild comes racing towards them. He skids to a stop next to the car and takes off his helmet. Shaking out his hair, he takes a deep breath. "Hey, guys! Time and Twi had to stop, so they told us to just go on in."  He starts to tie his hair in a ponytail. </p><p> "Hey Wild." Legend greets, Sky just eyes him down.</p><p> "Isn't that a little dangerous to be wearing for a motorcycle?" Sky asks. Legend looked out, This was the first time he'd actually seen Wild. He was wearing his favorite black tank top, the sleeves hung so low, it seemed like it was holding on by a few strands. His collar hung low as well, along with the blue, "Wild Side" written on it. And from what he could see, he was wearing ripped jeans, but he couldn't see very well.</p><p>"Hey, at least I'm wearing pants this time." Wild laughs, the earrings lining his ears jingling. Sky sighs as Wild reeves the bike, and takes off, his hair flying behind him.</p><p> "Put your helmet on!" Sky shouts after him. He grunts as he gets back into the car. "That child, I swear, is he even old enough to have a motorcycle?" He mumbles, driving off after him. Not a minute later, they're at the parking gate, and Wild sits in front, paying to get himself in. The guard seemed to have a similar question; He was checking Wild's motorcycle license. Legend snickers as Wild snatches it back and takes off. Sky pulls up, pays for entrance, and goes through, with zero problems. He smiles as he parks next to Wild, who looked thoroughly annoyed.</p><p>"What seemed to happen there?"  Legend teased as he climbed out of the car.</p><p> "The guy said I wasn't old enough to be driving a motorcycle! Even after I showed him my ID, he didn't believe me! So, I had to call up Time, so he can confirm for me that I'm legally allowed to drive! Like, what the hell man! Was it my scars? I bet it was my scars." He huffs as he chews on his exposed fingertips. Legend never understood fingerless gloves. gloves were meant to keep your hands warm, so what's the point if they're not going to?</p><p> "Well, shall we go? Or are the others almost here?" Sky asks.</p><p> "They're almost here. When I called Time he said he was just about to pull into the parking lot, and Twi was ahead of him."</p><p>Just as he responded, a familiar forest green jeep pulls in. "Speak of the devil," Legend says, standing up from the hood of Sky's car. The Jeep pulls up and parks next to Sky. Twilight, Wind, and Four all hop out, Twilight locking up the car. </p><p> "Howdy." He greets. "Time was right behind me." He nods his head towards the truck that pulled in. Time must have said something funny, for the guard was almost on his knees laughing. Wild scoffed as Time parked on the other side of Wild.</p><p> "Ugh! Finally!" Warriors groans as he hops out of the truck. He flicks his sunglasses down and throws his scarf over his shoulder dramatically. "That took forever!" He struts over to the other heroes, his boots clicking on the pavement. </p><p>Hyrule stumbles out of the truck next, and hurries over to Legend, immediately slamming his head onto his shoulder. "Hey pipsqueak, War give you a headache from all his complaining?" He chuckled, Hyrule slowly nodded his head. Legend laughs as he dug through his bag. "I don't want you using your magic on yourself if I can help, here," He hands a bottle of ibuprofen to Hyrule. "Take two, and you can keep the bottle, just in case." He winks as Hyrule smiles at him.  </p><p> "Alright, whos ready to eat so much junk food they'll be sick for weeks and pay way to much just to try and win a toy that's worth a dime?" Time calls out as he walks over to the others.</p><p> "Ooh! Ooh! Me!" Wild and Wind both call at the same time. Time laughs at the boys as they start to walk into the park.</p><p> "Man Time, I don't think you're gonna have a fun time, I hear water rides, and you're wearing a white shirt." Four smiles up at the man. Time just smirks down at him.</p><p> "Yeah, well at least I can ride them." He chuckles. </p><p> Fours jaw drops as he glares at the man. "Damn Time, you're aggressive today aren't you?" </p><p> "Eh, I'm just on one of those moods today, speaking of, you wanna help me with something?" Time grins. He glances up at the others for a moment. "I'll tell you more when we get in the park."</p><p> They pay for their tickets, their hands get stamped, and they enter. "Alright kids, partner up, I don't trust anyone going alone." Time orders.</p><p> Wild stands next to Twilight, Legend goes with Hyrule, Four with Time, and Wind with Sky and Warriors.  "Alright, I want us all to meet up in 3 hours for lunch by the front gate. Now leave, you're not my problems anymore." He chuckled as he and Four turned the other way, chatting.</p><p> "I want to go on the big ride first!" Sky shouts, tugging Warriors and Wind with him to the biggest ride there. </p><p> "I heard there was a petting zoo," Wild says, He glances over at Legend and Hyrule before muttering into Twilights ear. Twilight grins.</p><p> "Oh hell yeah." He smiles, grabbing Wild's wrist and taking off.</p><p> "That medicine kicking in yet?" Legend asks. Hyrule nods as he fiddles with his long undershirt.</p><p> "I've never been to an amusement park before, so I don't know what to do," Hyrule mutters, his face turning a bit red. Legend smirks at the boy.</p><p> "Well, to be honest, I didn't even want to be here, I think they're a waste of money." He looks around the park, the smell of the snacks threatening to rot his teeth. </p><p> "Let's just walk around then, I'm quite excited." Hyrule smiles and grabs Legend's hand, dragging him off to a section of the park. Legend smiles to himself, maybe this wasn't going to be a shit day after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>He was oh so wrong.</p><p>He hated rides, and how the fuck they managed to get him on the biggest one there, he doesn't know. He couldn't even handle the kiddie rides with Four. The little train that the children rode was to fast for him, Four experienced first hand of Legends vocal range. And now, they're climbing the first hill of the Loftwing themed ride, Sky in the front seat, enjoying every moment. Legend sits latched onto Hyrule, his nails digging into Hyrule's arm. He thumps his food against the bottom of the cart, his breathing heavy.</p><p> Hyrule pats Legend's hand, comforting him. "Don't worry, I'm here, I won't leave you." Legend glances over at Hyrule, who has a soft comforting smile on his face. Hyrule grips Legend's hand as they reach the top. "Here we go!" He yells. Legend's eyes widen as the cart falls forward. His stomach flies to his throat as he shoves his face deep into Hyrule's side. His nails dig deeper into Hyrule, his fingertips turning white. </p><p> Hyrule laughs as the ride starts to climb again, his fluffy hair blowing all over his face. Legend dares open an eye. Big mistake.</p><p> Legend lets out a shriek, shredding his throat, and loud enough to compete against a redead. Hyrule winced at the scream in his ear as he just brought Legend closer to him.</p><p>The ride continues to twist and turn, do a couple of loops, before finally slowing to a stop. </p><p> "Whoo! Lets go again!" Sky cheers as he climbs out.</p><p> "Hey, Legend, come on, the rides over." Hyrule gently shakes Legend, snapping him out of his fear-induced trance. Legend glances around, before scurrying out of the ride. </p><p> "Fucking finally." He mutters to himself. </p><p> "Alright," Time says as he climbs out, his eye glued to his phone in his hand. "Malon says that she wants us home before midnight, and its nine now, so we can hit one more thing before leaving. I saw a funhouse at the entrance, so I think we should do that and go home. I'm getting quite worn out as well. But before we start, headcount." He says turning to the group. "Sky?"</p><p> "Here!" He calls out, his hair all fluffy and matted from being front seat on the ride.</p><p> "Four?" </p><p> "Over here, where you left me." He yells over by the loading zone, he was to short to ride, so they had to leave him.</p><p> "Right, Hyrule? Legend?" </p><p> "Right here!" Hyrule waves.</p><p> "Twilight?" </p><p> Silence. </p><p> "Alright, no Twilight, I don't remember him getting on the ride either anyway. Wind?" </p><p> "Aye!" He laughs, standing over by Four.</p><p> "War?"</p><p> "Yes sir!" He says, fixing his hair in a small mirror he had in his bag. </p><p> "And," He sighs. "Wild?"</p><p> Silence as well.</p><p> Time rolls his eye to the heavens. Hopefully, the two were together, he doesn't know what he'd do if Wild was set loose to his own bidding. "Four, call Wild for me." He says as he pulls out a map of the park. Four nods his head as he pulls out his flip phone. </p><p> "Hey! Are you and Twilight together? Good. Well, we were gonna have one more stop before going home, so can you meet us by the funhouse by the entrance?" Four asks. Wild is heard speaking on the other side. Four glares at the sky, his eyes shifting from green to blue-violet. "You know how Time would react? You'll be dead where you stand! No, meet us at the house, and DON'T move." With that, he flicks the phone closed. He mutters to himself as he makes his way back to the heroes. "Looks like our missing heroes have been gaining some cash by opening a petting zoo with Wolfie."</p><p> Time groans as they make their way out and back into the park.</p><p> "Hyrule," Legend says, leaning over to the boy. "I'm getting a weird vibe from Time, I think he's up to something." </p><p> The brunette tilts his head in confusion. "Well, if anything happens, I'll be right here! You can count on me!" He leans his head on Legend's shoulder. Legend scoffs at the boy, shrugging him off.</p><p> "I wasn't asking for help or reassurance, I've been through 6 adventures all by myself, I think I can handle Time being an ass for a half-hour." He shoves his hands in his pockets. Hyrule smiles as they continue through the park.</p><p> "Winnnnnd!" Warriors groans, throwing his hand up to his forehead. "My feet hurt, I, I don't think I can walk any farther!" He smirks as he drapes himself over Wind.</p><p> "H-hey! War! Come on, you're crushing me! And maybe you're feet wouldn't hurt if you didn't wear those heeled boots to a theme park!" Wind tangles himself into Wars scarf as the others pause to watch the commotion.</p><p> "You wouldn't get it Wind- heels make me feel powerful!" He laughs as he lays his entire body weight onto Wind. </p><p> Sky pokes in. "War, You're already powerful, you're a soldier that fought for the land, you concord and returned peace to neighboring kingdoms, and defeated Ganon. Just that alone should make you feel powerful."  Warriors goes quiet for a second. He never thought of that. Wind takes the opportunity and pushes Warriors off of him and onto the ground. Warriors frowns at him. "Wind you little-" He rolls onto his back and throws himself up onto his feet and dives for Wind. Wind shrieks as Warriors wraps his arms around his torso and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "To the house!" He cheers, a sudden boost of energy flowing through him. Wind laughs as he dangles upside down, his face quickly turning red. </p><p> "There you guys are!" Wild runs over to them, Twilight right behind him. "Come on! I was watching people come out and they seemed really excited!" They hurry into line, before filing in one by one.</p><p> "Alright everyone, pair up, I don't want to be in charge if something were to happen." Time says in a low voice, a smile finding its way onto his face. Legend cocks an eyebrow at the statement but continues in any way. He and Hyrule go down the twisty hallways falling behind the group, watching the paintings on the walls follow them. </p><p> "You ain't slick, I can do that too." He mumbles to himself, his eyes glued to the painting. </p><p> "What was that?" Hyrule asks, Legend just chuckles and waves him off. Suddenly, the group stops. Legend looks ahead and see's Time with his hand up, telling the group to pause. </p><p> "Do you hear that?" He calls back. Everyone goes silent.</p><p> "Yeah, almost like a child's laughter?" Four speaks up. "But it sounds...Off." Four reaches for his sword on his back.</p><p> "Don't," Time stops. "I got this." Time says as he disappears into the darkness. They all sit together in a bunch, waiting for their leader to return. </p><p> A sudden scream pierces the air, so loud, and full of pain, it made Legends blood run cold. They all stood in shock, as if they were caught in a redeads trance, Silence overcoming them. A quiet clink breaks the silence. </p><p> "...Time?" Twilight calls out, panic starting to set in. There was no response.</p><p>"Come on Time! Stop messing with us!" Four yells into the abyss. He starts to stumble forward, to where Time seemed to disappear. He goes into the darkness, the outline of his small frame barely visible. He lets out a gasp as he leans to the floor. "Oh, goddesses." He picks something up and examines it. He returns back. Legend hurries to see what was in Fours hands. </p><p>A small, pink ocarina. The same one Time always keeps on him. Legend takes it from Four's hands to examine it. he turns it in his hands, and on the bottom, is written, "Saria". </p><p> Legend looks up at Four. "Where did you find th-" His eyes widen as two dark hands emerge from the darkness. "Four!" He calls out, but the hands grab him, one covering his mouth and the other around his throat. Small giggles echo through the building as Four is pulled into the darkness.</p><p> "Four!" Wind shouts as he dives where he was once standing. He collides with the ground with a huff. "Four!" He calls into the darkness.</p><p>No response. Winds eyes start to tear as he grabs at the ground, his hands wrapping around something soft. </p><p> "We must keep moving, we need to get out so we can tell security." Warriors commands, using his captain's voice. Legend starts to fidget with his rings, why is this happening?</p><p> "You guys." Wind whimpers. They focus their attention on him. In his hand, is a long piece of green cloth. Fours headband.</p><p> "Shit." Legend says as he holds the headband in his hand. "Fuck." He throws his hands down to his side, but the fabric tightly held in his hands.</p><p>The continue on for another minute. Legend takes his attention off the group to tie Fours headband around his wrist. </p><p> "TWILIGHT!" A sudden scream. Legend looks up to see Wild being drug into the darkness by eight tiny hands. </p><p> "WILD!" Twilight yells out as they reach for each other. Twilights fingers graze Wild as he dissolves into the darkness. "NONONONONONONONONO! CUB COME BACK!" Twilight scrambles around, looking for him. "I'm supposed to protect you, so WHERE ARE YOU?!" His voice breaks as tears start to fall down his face. He collapses on the ground. A faint glow comes from the darkness.</p><p> "Twi, look." Hyrule points out. Twilight looks up, and scoots over to it.</p><p> "It's, it's his sheikah slate." Twilight mumbles as he fumbles with it. He stands up and starts walking away.</p><p> "Twilight, where are you going?" Sky panics, he grabs Twilights arm, who throws Sky off of him. </p><p> "I'm going to find my family, and none of you can stop me!" He shouts, barring his fangs. He pushes the slate into Legend's hands as he runs off into the darkness. </p><p>Sky starts to run after him before a firm hand from Warriors stop him. "Let him go, he knows how to navigate the darkness, I trust he'll be alright. Right now, we need to focus on getting out. And hopefully, find the others along the way." </p><p> Legend starts to break into a cold sweat. Where are his friends going? Are they dead? They can't be, this is an amusement park, maybe this is all just part of the house? His breathing becomes frantic as his eyes shoot from one end of the long hallway to the next.</p><p> "Time! Four! Wild! Where are you!" Wind yells into the darkness. </p><p> A chill runs up Legends spine, as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turns around, only to come face to face with...Four? </p><p> Four smiles up at him, his violet eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "Guys! It's Four!" He turns to the others, grabbing their attention, but when they turn back, he's gone.</p><p> "Legend, this is no time for games! Is this some type of joke to you?" Warriors threatens.</p><p> "No! I swear he was right here!" He glances around. Was he really just seeing things?</p><p> "Well, I'm right here." Fours voice rings out, they all turn their heads to see Four, with his eyes now glowing a bright red. He waves at them with a giggle before turning a corner, only to appear on the other side of the room again. His eyes now blue. Then he's on the other side again, with green eyes, and then violet again, red, blue, green, and repeat. His laughing gets louder and louder as he continues to pop up in other areas faster and faster, confusing the Links. Then, they stop. leaving them in silence.</p><p> They all stand back to back as if they were prepared for battle. </p><p>A small laugh grabs their attention. A figure stands there, or, more like <em>floating</em>. His eyes glow a bright yellow and red. He floats towards the group, and into the light. Their eyes widen, Sky covers his mouth with his hands as the man, <em>who looks exactly like Four,</em> crosses his arms. </p><p> A shadow Link.</p><p>His long purple hair framing his dark skin, a wide smile, proudly showing his pointed teeth, rests on his face. </p><p> Warriors scrunches his face. "Who are you? What did you do with our friends?" He threatens, his voice low. </p><p> "My my~" He begins. He starts to circle the group, their eyes never leaving him. "You meet me for the first time, and you're threatening me? Is that any way to treat a stranger, <em>h</em><em>eroes?</em>" He laughs as he disappears, only to appear in Warriors face. "Now, may I introduce myself?" He pokes Warriors in his nose, before hopping away, dogging the punch Warriors throws. He stands a few yards away, one hand on his hip, the other on his heart. "I'm Shadow, Links, or as you call him, <em>Four's</em>, best friend." He smirks at them. "I know. E<em>very. Single. Thing.</em> About him." </p><p> "I highly doubt that," Hyrule growls. His hands start to glow from magic flowing through them. "Now answer our question: what did you do with our friends?" </p><p> Shadow smirks again. "I did nothing to them. I'm not a bad guy. Anymore that is." he mumbles the last part. "Although, I did find, <em>This!"</em> He pulls a necklace out of his pocket. A strange orange and black glowing crystal attached to it.</p><p> Legend's eyes widen. "That's Twilights! Where is he?!" He lunges at Shadow, who sidesteps out of the way. Legend hits the ground.</p><p> "I already said, I did nothing. But I assume you want this?" He dangles it in front of Legend's face. Legend snatches it out of Shadow's hands and puts it on over his neck. Shadow leans down to Legend's face. "Now, if I were you, Hero of Legends, I'd keep an eye on you're friends, wouldn't want them to, <em>disappear as she did</em>, now would you?" Legends breath pauses as Shadow lets out a cackle, before disappearing into the darkness again.</p><p> "Legend! Oh goddesses, are you ok?" Hyrule slides onto his knees and wraps his arms around Legend's shoulders. He helps Legend to his feet, most of Legends weight leaning on Hyrule. "Legend?"</p><p> Legend's eyes stay focused on one spot, his eyes are glazed. "I'm...Fine." He mumbles. Hyrule furrows his brows. He stays silent, but keeps himself attached to Legend. </p><p> "We need to get out of here," Sky says. He's holding Winds hand like a mother and her child. "I-I don't like this, War, what do we do?" Sky starts to rub the hem of his cloth he had folded in his pocket, his other hand squeezing Winds. </p><p> They all stare at Warriors. He starts to panic, his breathing becomes irregular, and sweat starts to slide down his face. He glances between all of them. "Let's just keep trying to get out. We'll get security, and grab our weapons from the cars and have a search party. We'll have to evacuate the area if it's a villain. We can't have civilians getting hurt." He stands straight and fixes his scarf. "And keep an eye out, and on each other, don't leave anyone alone." He gets a nod from the rest. "Alright, let's keep moving." </p><p> They continue around corners and hallways, one hallway had moving floor panels, and Legend hated it. He was panicking enough as is, he didn't need those with it. He continues to fiddle with his rings. Hyrule bumps him in the shoulder. "Hey, try not to worry, they're all strong people that have saved the world on many occasions, I'm confident they can handle themselves." He smiles weakly at Legend, but his eyes say something different. Legend can see the fear and ambiguity in those big green eyes of his. Legend smiles wearily, trying to comfort Hyrule. </p><p>They enter a room full of foam spikes and columns. In order to get through, you have to use all you're weight to push through. </p><p> "I'll go first, Then Sky and Wind, Then Legend and Hyrule. Wind," He looks down at the boy, who has barely spoken a word. his bright, sea-green eyes are glued to the ground, the usual spark of excitement and joy gone from this world, replaced by fear. "Wind." He says again, crouching down to his height. Wind flicks his eyes up to meet the captains, tears threaten them.  "Hey bud, don't worry, we'll all be fine, I'm sure we're almost out. Now, I need you to keep ahold of Sky, I can't lose you." He smiles warmly at Wind. He ruffles Winds hair with his hand before he pushes his way through the pillars. Sky pulls Wind through shortly after they see the blue scarf disappear from view. </p><p> "Alright, our turn." Hyrule links his arm with Legend, just to make sure they don't lose each other. </p><p> They make it about halfway through, when a sudden, "Fuck!" from Warriors stops them. They panic and start to run through, pushing themselves out as they watch Warriors running off around a corner. </p><p> "Where is he going?!" Hyrule asks frantically to Sky. </p><p> "He says someone tried to grab him, but he elbowed them, and now he's chasing after them, we stayed to make sure you two made it."</p><p> "I can't take this! I'm going after him!" Wind suddenly bursts, yanking his hand away from Sky, and bolting off in the same direction. </p><p>  "Wind! Wait!" Sky yells after him. Wind pauses for a second, turning back to the heroes. His face contorted, his green eyes pouring tears. </p><p>  "I've watched my sister be taken and I couldn't do anything, I'm not going to lose my brother the same way!" He sobs, before breaking into a sprint in the direction of Warriors. </p><p> "Fuck!" Legend yells. He grabs Sky and Hyrule by the arms and chases after Wind. They turn the corner to find Wind curled on the ground, sobbing. </p><p> Warriors was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Sky slides onto his knees next to the boy. "Hey, hey, try to calm down, we'll get him back! Don't worry!" He says, stroking Winds hair. Legend makes it up to the two, his heart dropping as he finds their little sailor wrapped tightly in Warriors scarf. He shakes violently as he jolts around, trying to steady his breathing, sobs interrupting his breathing. Sky moves around to face him. "Hey! Hey! Wind, look at me!" Wind keeps gasping for air, his hair sticking to his face. He starts to scratch at his arms, his nails digging into the skin, drawing blood. "Wind!" Sky grabs his arms, stopping him from hurting himself. </p><p> "Sky what's happening?!" Hyrule panics, he's never seen Wind like this before. </p><p> "He's having a panic attack! We need to calm him down! But I'm not sure how. Usually, when I have one my loftwing stops me!" Sky starts to pull at his hair, unsure of how to help. "And when I see Wild having an attack, Wolfie is there for him, but we don't have either!" </p><p> Legend's eyes flick between the trio, before at the crystal around his neck. "I think he just needs a service animal." Legend whispers. </p><p> "Well, we don't have one Legend!" Sky shouts, before returning to trying to sooth Wind. Legend holds his breath as he grabs the crystal. Darkness covers him as the world around him starts to grow. The darkness fades and he looks up to see two very shocked heroes. There, in place of Legend, is a small, pink bunny. </p><p> "Don't question me!" Legend squeaks as he hops over to Wind. He jumps into his lap and starts to nuzzle at his cheek. Wind glances down at the rabbit and brings shaky hands up to stroke him.  "Deep breaths Wind," He whispers into his ear. Wind nods his head as he attempts to catch his breath. Slowly, his sobbing quiets, but his breathing is still irregular. "There you go, now, breathe in," He takes a deep breath. "And out." Wind attempts. "There, you got it, now repeat, in, and out, in, and out." He continues. They go on for a few more minutes. Winds breathing steadies. A few sniffles, but calms down. Legend backs away from Wind's face and makes eye contact with him. "Now, will you be alright? We need to continue." Wind sniffs, but nods. Legend continues to look at him. This poor kid. His eyes and lips are red and swollen, tears stain his cheeks, giving him a rash across his face. His ears lay flat against his head as snot pours down his nose. His lips now chapped and parted so he could breathe.</p><p> Legend hops off of the boy and digs in a little pouch he has on his side. He pulls out a crystal of his own. Light ingulfs him, blinding the others. They open their eyes to find Legend, back in his Hylian form, crouched down by Wind.  </p><p>Wind looks up at Legend. "Hey, give me your arms." He says softly as if he spoke any louder, Wind would break like a fragile flower.  Wind hesitates but sticks his arms out. Long, puffy, red scratches from his nails were drug all the way down his arms, causing them to bleed. Blood starts to drip as Legend pulls a cloth out of his bag. He starts to dab away the blood. "Hyrule, get over here." He says, scooting over. Hyrule already had his hands glowing a bright light as he crouches down. Sky sits behind Wind, cradling him like a child. Hyrule takes Winds left arm, and starts to gently drag his fingers down them. Wind winces at Hyrule's touch.   </p><p> "Sorry," Hyrule mutters. The scratches on his arms disappear as Hyrule does one more stroke. He repeats the other arm. Hyrule stands up, slightly woozy, but standing.</p><p>Sky pulls out his water bottle and pours some out on the rag. "Use this to clean the blood," He hands the rag to Legend. "And you, drink this." He lifts the bottle to Winds mouth, who slowly drinks it.</p><p> "Well well~" A voice calls out. They snap up to see Shadow standing above him, a frown on his face. "It seems your little pirate got hurt. Here." He snaps his fingers, and a little red vile appears in his left hand, a green one in the right. "Red potion, for him, I doubt Link would be very happy if he found out he hurt himself." He throws the potion, and Legend catches it. "And a magic potion for you, fluffy." He tosses the potion to Hyrule, who also catches it. "We don't want you fainting, now do we?"  The three throw confused glares at Shadow.</p><p> "Why are you helping us?" Legend asks. "You're a Shadow Link, you're supposed to want us dead."</p><p> Shadow groans as he throws his hand to his heart. "Did I ever say I wanted you dead? No, and like I said, I'm Links best friend, I wouldn't want his other friends to get hurt." </p><p> Hyrule examines the vile. "He's telling the truth, these are real health and magic potions." He continues to look at the liquid.</p><p> "Anywho, I best be leaving, ta ta!~" He waves at the group. "Oh, and Hero of Legend, remember my words." He smiles as a cloud of darkness engulfs him. </p><p> Legend watches the cloud disappear, leaving nothing behind. He looks down at the potion in his hand. "Well, we already have his wounds fixed, but he's exhausted. Lets still give him this, that way it can get his energy up." Sky nods as he replaces the water bottle with the red liquid. Hyrule already downed the whole potion given to him. They watch as Winds expression softens, his eyes widen bigger. He sits up from Sky's lap. </p><p> "Hey, how are you feeling?" Sky asks. </p><p> "I'm...Alright, I guess. Can we just, get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore." He ties the scarf around him tighter. </p><p> Sky stands up, bringing Wind with him. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" Winds face morphs into one of irritation. </p><p> "I'll be fine, I'm not a child." He mumbles, taking the lead. The scarf wrapped around his neck drags the ground behind him as he walks solemnly with his arms crossed. Sky sighs as he hurries up next to the boy, and grabs his hand again. Wind huffs but doesn't complain.  </p><p> "Alright, well boys," Sky sighs. "I guess I'll take the lead now. Let's just keep going, we've gotta be close to the exit now." He smiles softly as he brings Wind back to the other two. Sky links his free hand with Hyrules, making a chain. "It's probably a bad idea to separate from one another, so let's stay like this." They continue down the long hallway before turning into another dark room. </p><p> "Oh for fuck's sake." Legend groans. It was a glass maze. They file in, breaking off from two, the pathways not wide enough for four people.  Legend stays attached to Hyrule, whos dragging his hand along the glass, finding their way. They turn right. Then left. Another left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Legend glances around, they're getting lost, and of course, he was with the one that's notorious for getting lost. </p><p> "Boys!" Sky yells out. They turn around and see him a little ways back. "I got separated from you, so wait for me!" He starts to navigate himself through the glass. Bumping into a pane he doesn't see a couple of times. "Here I am!" He says as he reaches them. He reaches out, only for it to collide with glass. He was on the opposite side. "Oh, well, hold on and let me get over there." He sighs.</p><p> "Sky! Run!" Hyrule suddenly shouts, slamming himself into the glass. Sky's ears drop as he turns around, a black mist was right behind him. He slams his back into the glass, pushing himself away from it. </p><p> "Go! Get out of here!" Sky yells at the others.</p><p> "No! We're not losing you too!" Legend growls, slamming his shoulder into the glass. Sky was right there. If he could just break this, he'd be able to save him. Legend continues to throw himself into the glass, The darkness reaches for Sky, already having him surrounded. It starts to consume him.</p><p> Wind screams. Hyrule pounds on the glass with the end of his boomerang. Legend's eyes glaze over as he continues to throw himself into it.</p><p>The glass starts to splinter. </p><p> "Sky, hold on!" Legend looks up to see Skys piercing blue eyes. So full of emotion. Fear. Hope. Sadness. And when he lays his eyes on the boys, <em>love.</em> </p><p> Sky smiles lovingly at them, as the darkness completely takes over him. </p><p> "NO!" Hyrule screams as Legend throws his shoulder into the glass one last time, shattering it. He falls to the ground.</p><p> Right on top of a red loftwing feather.</p><p> "Fuck!" He screams as he cradles the feather. Sky was now gone.</p><p>Now there are three heroes. There should be nine. '<em>Why in Hyrule was he so weak? He couldn't even save someone who was standing right in front of him. Just like Koholint. He promised to save them, but instead, he destroyed them.</em> Tears start to fall as he presses the feather into his hair. A gentle hand rests on his back. Legend looks up, a small part of his heart hoping it's the familiar redhead of his. </p><p> But Hyrule stands above him. "Come on, we need to get out." He whispers, hoisting Legend off the ground. </p><p> "Rule." He mumbles. "I-I can't save any of them. Why couldn't I save them?" His voice trembles, he sounds so broken, hurt. Hyrule just frowns.</p><p> "Its...Not your fault. I wasn't able to save them either." He grabs Legend's hand. "But, I promise you. We'll make it out of here together, I'll never leave you. We'll save them together once we get our things from the cars." He rubs circles on Legends back. </p><p> "Yeah...alright. Let's get out of here." He grabs Hyrule with one hand and Wind with the other. They navigate through the maze, not daring to let go of one another. Legend keeps a close eye on the two, not daring to look away.  They travel through another hallway with no problems.</p><p> An eerie tune suddenly breaks the silence of the trio as they come to a staircase. "Do you hear that?" Wind asks, his eyes are wide. "It sounds like an ocarina! It could be Time!" Wind starts to jump in place when a bright, green light comes from behind them. They turn around and come face to face with a life-sized statue of Time. </p><p>The trio shriek at the sudden change and bolt up the stairs. They take a breath as they look around at their surroundings. The entire room was spinning as if it was on a carousel. They groan as they step onto the floor, immediately losing they're footing. Legend stumbles around, letting go of the others to catch himself. Hyrule falls back and lands on Wind.</p><p> "Ow! Hyrule! Get off me, you have a boney butt!" Wind groans as he pushes the brunette off of him. They manage to stand up, using each other for support. They all stand together, spinning around, in a big circle. </p><p> "Let's get out before I puke," Legend gags, his stomach already starting to squeeze. Hyrule nods as he tries to look around. Where was the exit? </p><p> "Shush!" Wind suddenly hushes. "Listen!" Legend and Hyrule's ears perk up at the sound of a faint ocarina. The tune was short, only made up of three beats repeated twice. Something wet hits Legend in the face before he starts being pelted by water.</p><p> "Rain?!" Hyrule shouts over the pouring rain. "How is it raining inside?"  The floor under them lurches forward, throwing them all off their feet. it starts spinning faster and faster. Mixed with the rain that's made the floor slick, they start to slide. Hyrule grabs the middle pole, keeping him in place. The spinning gets faster, the world all mixing together in a blur of colors and sheets of water. A sudden cloud of darkness surrounds the spin wheel, waiting for its victim to slide off into its hungry mouth.</p><p> "Hyrule!" Legend yells out, his hand reached out. Hyrule grabs it, keeping him in place before he could slide into the darkness. They look over to see Wind has managed to stand.</p><p> "Guys! Now, what do we do? We're surrounded!" Wind shouts over the water and wind. The spin wheel suddenly comes to a halt, throwing Wind to the ground. He hits it and slides a few feet away.</p><p> A foot away from the Dark cloud. </p><p> A cluster of hands break from the darkness and grabs at the boy. "No! Let me go!" He shrieks. One of the hands grabs Warriors scarf and starts to reel Wind in, choking him in the process.</p><p> "No!" Legend jumps to his feet and dives for Wind, who disappears just as Legend grazed his fingers. </p><p>Legend hits the ground once more. </p><p> He sits up slowly, a small glint catches his eye. He reaches over and grabs Warriors scarf that was left behind and unravels it. A small fairy necklace is wrapped in it. "Damn it." He huffs. He ties the scarf around his neck and slides the necklace on after. </p><p> "Legend, come on, let's go," Hyrule whispers as he delicately places a hand on his back. He runs circles on his back as he gently stands him up. "Here, give me some of their thing-"</p><p> "No!" Legend gasps as he holds them closer to himself. "No. I got them." He whispers. He quivers in place, his entire body shaking. Tears stain his cheeks as he buries his face into Warriors scarf. He took in the scent, trying to calm himself. Even if he made fun of Warriors putting on cologne, he did quite enjoy it. At least he didn't smell like a pigstye some of the others can get like. He runs his fingers over the holes of the ocarina. </p><p> <em>"You wouldn't want them to, disappear as she did, now would you?" </em>Shadows' voice echos through Legend's head. </p><p> "Diss...appear?" He mumbles, his eyes widen, his shaking intensifies. </p><p> "Hey, Hey! Legend come on! I'm not going to disappear, come on, we need to get out." He grabs Legends' hand and drags him away. "We're the downfall boys, we've been through so much crap, we can handle this!" He gives Legend a crooked smile. "Now come on. This should be one of the last rooms." Legend takes a few deep breaths, cradles the objects closer, and runs side by side with Hyrule.</p><p> The go through two more rooms, before coming to a long, dark hallway. "Do you see that?" Hyrule points. "There's a door, that must be the exit!" He laughs as he lets go of Legend's hand, and hurries ahead of him. He stops a few yards in front and bounces in place, waiting for his companion. Legend stands, staring suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Hyrule cocks an eyebrow.</p><p> "<em>Behind you.</em>" He mouths. Hyrule shivers as he feels a cold breath on his back. He takes a deep breath and swings his elbow back. It connects with the creature, knocking it away. Hyrule jumps into a fighting position, his boomerang in his right hand and a spell forming in his left. </p><p> More shadow creatures appear from the darkness, their hands stretched out for Hyrule. His eyes dart to each one.</p><p>10.</p><p>There are 10 figures. </p><p> One of them jumps at Hyrule, who sidesteps out of the way. He jumps back next to Legend whos struggling to hold onto the objects and pull out a weapon. "Hold on, be prepared to run!" He shouts. He chucks his boomerang at the group, collectively hitting a handful of them. Four of them doge the weapon, but get thrown off balance. Hyrule grabs Legend's hand and bolts for the end of the hallway. </p><p> One of the shadow creatures grunt and it lunges at them. Hyrule's hand gets yanked from Legends, an ear-piercing screech leaves the boy as the creature grabs his hair and holds him in a chokehold. Legend spins on his heels, reaching out for Hyrule.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down. </p><p>Legend reached out. </p><p>They're eyes lock. His green eyes full of fear and tears. </p><p>He can't lose Hyrule. He's all he has left.</p><p>A loud cackle comes from behind him. In the corner of his eye, Legend sees a hand coming from behind him. </p><p>It grabs his throat and pulls him back.</p><p>Away from Hyrule. </p><p>The last person he holds dear to his heart is being torn away from him. Just like she was. </p><p>He watches as Hyrule fades into the darkness.</p><p>The hand releases Legend, leaving him gasping for air, curled into himself. He holds the objects tight to his chest, his fingers turning white. He looks up where his friend was just a moment ago. </p><p>In his place, was his boomerang. Legend gently picks it up, and curls into it. </p><p> He now has everyone.</p><p>Skys feather in his hair.</p><p>Warriors scarf wrapped around this throat. </p><p>Twilight and Winds necklaces tucked away in the scarf.</p><p>Time's ocarina and Wilds Slate attached to his belt.</p><p>Four's headband tied around his left wrist.</p><p>And now Hyrule's boomerang held tightly in his grasp.</p><p>Legend leans up against the wall, his eyes glazed. Tears drip silently from his eyes as he stares at the boomerang in his lap.<em> He failed. He couldn't protect anyone. Yeah, what a hero he is. His friends are dead because of him. They disappeared right in front of him as Marin did. It was all a dream.</em></p><p>He looks to the ceiling. <em>Hylia wouldn't be that cruel to send him on another dream quest, would she? All these other incarnations of him, they aren't real. This was just punishment. He was being tortured. Why was he ever given the title of a hero? He's no hero. He's just a selfish, murderous, bastard.</em> </p><p> He starts to pull at his hair, his breathing starts to fall out of control. "Shut up!" His voice quivers. His head starts to grow fuzzy. </p><p>
  <em>They aren't real. Never were. You created them just to fill that empty spot for a heart.</em>
</p><p>His body starts to spasm, his fingers start pulling at his hair, clumps of pink and blond falling out into his hands. </p><p> <em>That boy that you care so much about? He doesn't. Exist. </em></p><p> Legend's eyes widen. "H-Hyrule! 'Rule!" He shouts into the darkness. "C-come on k-kid!" His voice starts to strain. "Hyrule! Please!" He breaks down into himself. "Please! COME ON, YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" He screams, shredding his throat. </p><p>He collapses, his breathing uneven, sobs interrupting him. A sudden weight appears on his shoulder. He jolts and falls onto his back. The shadow figures. They're reaching for him. <em>He's next</em>.</p><p>"No!" He shouts, he scurries on his back, but the shadows follow. They continue to grab at him. Noises leave them. They're communicating with one another. He fumbles with the things on him. He left his bag at home. His fingers graze a square object.</p><p> Wild's Sheikah slate. He pulls it up and starts randomly pressing buttons. He presses a button with a yellow lock on it. He points it at the closest figure, turning it into a bright yellow statue, a quiet ticking following it. The other Shadows start to panic, Legend takes the advantage and bolts into the other direction, Warriors scarf flys wildly behind him. He can hear heavy footsteps getting closer. </p><p> He's so close to the exit, he can see it. Then he's on his back. Legends eyes focus, A shadowy figure has the scarf in his hand. The others approach as he starts to squirm out of the hands of the first one. He pulls out the slate again. This time, he clicks randomly, and a glowing, blue ball appears in his hands. It brought light to the room. The shadows cover their faces from the sudden light. </p><p> "No!" A loud shout from beside him yell. it grabs the ball and engulfs it into itself. </p><p>  He clicks the slate again, and the ball explodes in a blinding light. </p><p> "Wild!" Shouts from the shadow people scream and run over to their fallen companion. </p><p> "WILD?" Legend shouts. One of the figures hurries over to him and pulls him into a tight hug, the familiar scent of cologne fills his nose.</p><p> "Legend, Legend, it's fine, you're fine, calm down. We're all alive, and we're all fine. It was supposed to be a prank, but we took it to far." The deep voice of a soldier speaks. Legend attempts to shove him off of himself, but his arms could barely move. "Hey, look at me." He backs off, and looks Legend in his eyes. </p><p>Warriors. </p><p>Warriors was sitting in front of him, in one peace and alive.</p><p> "No..." Legend mumbled, his body exhausted. "You can't be, you died, you're fake." </p><p>A look of guilt washes over Warriors. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a moment, I need to go see Wild." He sighs and hurries over to the body of their companion. </p><p>As he looked upon him, he felt himself start to feel sick. No matter how many of his comrades he saw fall in war, none of that would compare to this. Wild was laying limp, his left arm bent in an awkward shape, his ankle facing a completely other direction, he was sitting in a pool of blood, staining his blond hair a maroon color. But what made him want to gag the most, was his neck. it was completely snapped. His head was bent and facing a way it should never face.</p><p>He stares at Wild, letting the fact that his brother is now dead sink in when an ear-piercing howl escapes Twilight. He falls to his knees and tugs at his hair. That seemed to be the breaking point. </p><p> The others started to fall as the realization hit. Wind screamed and buried himself into Time's side, who had a pure look of horror on his face. He heard Sky turn the other way and fall over, bringing up everything from his stomach. Hyrule stares at his best friend. His exploration buddy. The one that promised to be his best man if he were to ever get married, lay in his own blood.</p><p>Four copies of Four frantically ran around, The red one was laying in the arms of the purple one, sobbing as he stared at the body, silent tears falling down his face. The blue one was cursing himself, with the green one poorly tried to calm him down. </p><p> They all sat and sobbed, Legend watched them morn over their lost companion, afraid to move. Sky returns from his sickness, but avoids looking at Wild, and instead hurries over to Legends side. He sits beside him, his back facing the group. </p><p> A faint blue glow grabs their attention.</p><p> They all look up to see the body be completely engulfed by blue flames. They gasp as the fire forms a figure; a petite Zora girl. She looks over wild with a heartbroken look in her eyes. Her fingers gently dance over his wounds, a gross snapping noises from his bones forming back together was almost enough to make Sky sick again. She moves her hands over his arms, to his legs, snapping them back into place again. She huffs as she starts to massage his neck, slowly turning it back into place before wiping her hand across his forehead, where a large gash once sat, starting to stitch itself back together. His black tank top was ripped clean off, exposing his stomach. It was torn to shreds. She continues her job, forming the skin together again. She glances around at everyone, forming eye contact with everyone in the room.</p><p> "It is my pleasure," She sighs, "But if I have to do this again because of some sick joke you wanted to play, you'll regret it." She bares her teeth, raiser sharp, before looking down at Wild and smiling sweetly. The flames start to fade away, taking to Zora girl along with it.</p><p> "Ugh." A moan comes from the ground. "My head feels like shit." Wild sits up, his head in his hand.</p><p> "Wild!" Everyone gasps, Wind tackles him back down, landing back in the blood.</p><p> "Ugh, Wind, get off me." He groans. He glances around at everyone, before his eyes land on Legend. As if he forgot all about his pain, he stood up and bolted for Legend, tripping a few times over. "Legend! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He runs his eyes over Legend, examining him as best as he could without touching him.  </p><p> Legend stares at him. "You. You're not real either, why can't you leave me alone?" Tears start to form in his eyes. When suddenly, it clicked. </p><p> A small, quiet hum leaves Legends lips, startling Sky beside him. He hummed louder, a tune he was all too familiar with rang through his memory. Wild looks at him, confused. Legend watches him back. Maybe he wasn't loud enough? Or maybe it's because his singing isn't as good as she was.</p><p> He fumbles with his belt, before pulling out Times ocarina. He puts it to his dry lips, before starting to play the ballad. He makes it halfway and glances up to see everyone still there, watching him. He furrows his brows and continues to play. Tears pour down his face and he weakly plays the last few notes. He slowly looks up at the others who are now surrounding him, a sad look on their faces.</p><p> He smiles weakly. "You...You're all, real." He huffs a laugh, "You're real!" His smile grows as he falls into the lap of Sky, his hand in his hair. </p><p> Sky smiles down at him. "Yes, we are. Now, let's get out of here. I want to go home. Come on, dear." Legend goes to stand up, but his body refuses. "Vio, do you have another red potion?" He asks the purple Four.</p><p>Vio shakes his head. "No, I gave my last one to Shadow to give to Wind, I didn't realize we would really need it. I apologize." He bows his head to Sky. He huffs and scans the rest of the group.</p><p> "Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads. Sky huffs. "Alright then. Well, dear, I hope you won't mind," He slides his arm under his knees and back, picking him up off the floor, cradling him. "But if you can't walk, I'll carry you. It's the least I can do." He smiles down at Legend, who's eyelids were starting to fall. He nods his head towards the exit. They all start to head out, passing the puddle of blood still on the ground.</p><p> "I'm assuming we're never going to come back here again, will we?" Wild jokes as he stars at the crimson puddle. Twilight smacks him in the back of the head, and gives him a, 'we need to talk later', look. Wild rolled his eyes.</p><p> "Guys," Legend mutters, Sky looks down at the tired hero. "Thank you...For not being a dream...I really do....Love....you..." His eyes fall shut as he's greeted by the familiar sight of darkness.</p><p> "We love you too, Hon." Sky smiles lovingly at him. "We really, truly, do."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Sorry about the mixup with posting it before it was done, But I finished! This is dedicated to the discord coming up with this crack and sad Idea. Willow, I finally finished it! It's here now!</p>
<p> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>